


On This Planet and Any Other

by EvieWhite



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, I am supercorp trash, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWhite/pseuds/EvieWhite
Summary: On Krypton, the only time you would wear someone else's emblem is when you're married. So what will Kara do when she comes home to find her girlfriend, Lena Luthor, wearing a shirt with her symbol on it? Basically love-sick puppy Kara and so-in-love-it's-gross Lena.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Khaos_Wolf for this prompt!

It's 6 am and the beautiful, golden sun is beginning to rise over National City, making my powers surge and my heart sing. I love mornings, I always have, even on Krypton. There's something magical about sitting outside with a cup of tea, bundled up in a warm, fuzzy blanket, and watching the sunrise. Not to mention that breakfast food is basically the most delicious stuff on the planet, minus pot-stickers and my girlfriend.

Too bad Lena isn't much of a morning person. Whenever we spend the night together, which is becoming more and more frequent, I have to drag her out of bed or coax her with bacon. In her defense, when we're tangled together, skin on skin, and warm under the covers, I don't want to get up either.

I guess that's why we go together so well. even though we are similar in a lot of ways, we are opposites. I'm an early bird and she's a night owl. Lena always says that I'm a puppy and she's a cat, and that's why we work. I don't know if she's right, but I do know that I love her with everything that I am.

This last year with her has been the best of my life, the most confusing too, but still the best. No matter what is going wrong, Lena can look at me with those brilliant green eyes of hers and wrap me in her arms, and I know everything is going to be alright.

Everyone thinks Lena Luthor is hard. That she's this ridged, ruthless. business leader who must somehow be tied to her family's awful crimes. But Lena is the most compassionate, generous, sensitive person I know. She feels things so deeply and constantly struggles to find an outlet for them. She is beautiful in every sense of the word, and I am so lucky to be able to call her mine.

I sip my coffee, looking out the open window at the gorgeous streaks of pink and orange across the morning sky, and sigh. I wish I was with Lena right now, even though she can be grumpy in the morning, but her sleepy eyes and messy hair more than makes up for it. Maybe I can be? Hmm.

Quickly, I package my coffee into a travel mug and pour another for Lena. I throw on my shoes, bouncing on my toes with excitement. This is going to be great! Lena and I don't always get to spend as much time together as we want, due to our respective careers, so we try to do nice, little surprises for each other as often as possible.

The warm sun on my skin and the light breeze is far too nice for me not to walk, plus the extra time spent walking will give Lena a few more precious moments of sleep. I smile up at the clear blue sky, feeling nothing but happiness as I make my way to my girlfriend's apartment. The sweet scent of fresh bakes goods distracts me, and I veer from the familiar path. Donuts! I buy a whole dozen, ten for me and two for Lena, perfect!

Now armed with coffee and donuts, I can't help but speed up, anxious to see my girlfriend. She just got back from a week long conference in Metropolis. Lena invited me to go with her, but National City can't be without Supergirl for that long and she was understanding, but a week is way too long to go without her kisses!

"Morning Miss Danvers." Lena's doorman waves with a smile and buzzes me up. I wave back, but once I'm in the solitude of the stairwell, I super speed it up to Lena's floor.

I have a key, Lena gave it to me a long time ago, but I hear her moving around and decide to just knock. "It's me, babe!"

Within seconds, the door is flung open and I'm thrown into a tight hug. "Kara!" Her hands are on my waist and her red lips are all over my face, kissing every inch she can reach. I melt into her in a fit of giggles. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, love." Our lips finally meet in a sweet, languid kiss that I wish could last a lifetime. Lena tugs me inside and closes the door behind me. "I brought goodies."

"I see, thank you." Lena sighs happily as she sips her coffee. "You're the best girlfriend ever!"

"I try." Lena kisses my cheek and I blush profusely. The two of us go to the living room, settling in and cuddling comfortably with our treats. "So how was the conference?"

"Frustrating and boring. I'm tired of old, white men telling me what is best for the company, when all they're really interested in is lining their own pockets. L-Corp's only goal isn't to make money. I want us to be a force for good, to invest in projects that are actually worth while, and make money in the process." She shakes her head, trying to get out of that business-only mindset she so easily falls into. "But I guess we did come to some good compromises. How was your week?"

"Not too exciting. The usual, taking down rogue aliens, a slight run in with Cadmus, but game night was a success and I did get an article published on the importance of alien civil rights that was well received by the public."

"I'm so proud of you, baby." Lena looks at me with such sincerity it takes my breath away. She wipes a bit of powdered sugar from my nose with a mischievous grin, before tilting her head up and kissing me softly.

Lena's lips meld perfectly to mine, moving like we've synchronized this. She starts slow and tender, taking her time before tangling her hands lightly in my hair and pulling me even closer. Our kiss easily becomes more urgent and passionate. One week is a long time...

I moan against Lena's heated skin as her hands begin to explore my body. All of my cells seem to light up under her determined touch. Lena knows what she wants and exactly how to get it, and I am going to enjoy every second of it.

"I love you." Lena says, voice raspy and full of need. She takes the skin of my neck in her mouth, sucking and nipping, knowing that, try as she might, there will never be a mark there.

My fingers find themselves running through her dark chocolate hair, the ends of which are flowing over my skin, tickling me. "I love you too." I tug her up so that our lips can meet again in a heated kiss, all tongue and teeth. "Rao, I've missed you."

A sense of urgency and increasing lust flows through me, encouraging my hands to roam farther south. I make short work of the tie on her bathrobe and let it fall to the floor. My eyes had been closed as Lena kissed me, but when I open them, I freeze. "What...what are you wearing?"

Lena pulls back and gestures to her shirt "You like it?" My girlfriend is wearing her favorite navy blue boy shorts, but the top is totally new. It's an oversized t-shirt, grey and comfortable looking, but on the front in bold, is MY emblem! I'm too stunned to reply right away and Lena senses the change in me. "Are you okay? Was it too much, god I'm so stupid sometimes, it was too much right?"

"No." I manage to stammer out. "It's not that." My cheeks burn with embarrassment and I fiddle with my glasses, a nervous habit. "It's just, umm. I know that a lot of people look up to me and wear my family's insignia as a show of support or because they're fans or whatever, but umm. Well, back on Krypton, you would only wear the symbol of your partner's house if you were... if you were um, married."

"Oh? OH!" Lena's eyes go wide and she looks from me, to her shirt, and back again. "I just got it in Metropolis, so it was like I had something of yours around. I didn't know about that or anything!" Lena's cheeks are as red as the lip she is now biting. "I'm sorry, Kara."

"Don't be!" I say quickly. I take her hands in mine, starting to smile slyly. "I kind of like it."

"Really?" I nod and Lena visibly brightens. Her body practically buzzes with nervous excitement, and she gets that glimmer in her eye that means she's got an idea. "Well, that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, right?"

"I don't follow."

"You and I, married. It sounds kind of nice."

I've always thought I would get married. When I was growing up on Krypton, I thought it would be an arranged marriage, to advance my family status and produce stronger young, and I was fine with that. That was just the way our society worked. But when I got to earth, and Alex taught me all about how love works on this planet, I was excited. Since then, I know that I do not need someone in my life to make me have value or feel complete, but with Lena, I feel like I'm flying even when my feet are on the ground. She's the one.

"It sounds more than nice." I say wistfully. I clutch Lena's hands tighter and can feel both of our pulses speeding up. "We could wake up together every morning, fight over who gets to shower first, cook each other breakfast. We could kiss each other goodbye before work and come home to chinese take out on the couch."

"We do half of that stuff already." Chuckling, Lena tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "We could have a beautiful wedding, just you, me, and our closest friends and family. I would wait at the alter and J'onn would walk you down the isle, and I would cry like a nerd because of how beautiful you are. The best part would be being able to call you my wife."

"Sounds like you've thought of this before?"

Biting her lip again, Lena nods. "A lot actually." I raise my eyebrows in response, but would be lying if I said I hadn't dreamed of it too. "What are marriages like on Krypton?"

"It doesn't matter." I kiss my beautiful, intelligent, incredible girlfriend. She melts under my touch and my heart screams to be with her. "It doesn't matter because who I'm supposed to be with is here on earth." Lena wraps her arms around my neck, practically sitting in my lap now. "I love you, Lena Luthor, and one day, I swear I'm going to marry you."

Lena's kryptonite eyes well up with emotion and I kiss her deeply. It's true, there's no one on earth or Krypton, who could be as well matched for me as Lena. I love her to the ends of the galaxy and back. Lena pours her heart into the kiss, passion flowing freely between us. She goes to lift her shirt off over her head, but I gently stop her. "No, I want to make love to you with it on."

"Okay." Lena says in a whisper. "Marry me?" her words burn into the skin that her lips are pressed to, and my chest swells with love for this amazing woman who brings me so much joy.

"Yes! On this planet and any other, yes."


End file.
